por favor no me olvides
by spectra1991
Summary: tails pierde la memoria debido a un accidente, entre tanto un misterioso ladrón intenta asesinar a Cream, engaños, misterios y un poco de conspiración y Cream es la pieza clave para solucionarlos .
1. el accidente

bueno pues henos aquí con esta pequeña historia que cruzo mi mente hace unos días, para aquellos que gustan de la pareja tails y cream (por cierto mi favorita ^^) espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre un enorme agradecimiento anticipado por visitar este fic y sin mas comensemos

"Porque no dejo de pensar en ti? Será porque ya no puedo mas con tu ausencia"

* * *

><p>El viento resoplaba con la tranquilidad que solo se podía conseguir en las calles de mobius, no importaba que fuera una ciudad grade como Station Square al caer la noche no había ningún alma en las calles<p>

Sin embargo aquella tranquilidad era interrumpida por el paso apresurado de un erizo azul –tails se dirige hacia tu posición, todo va de acuerdo al plan my friend- decía un tanto agitado mientras se detenía un momento a tomar aire – ya te cansaste no eres divertido, y asi te haces llamar el ser mas rápido-decía una voz burlona –de que hablas aun estamos comenzando- contrarresto el erizo mientras solo miraba desafiante a su oponente

-ahora tails- grito Sonic a la par que el pequeño zorro caía desde arriba con una jeringa sujetada entre sus manos sujetando su objetivo por el cuello e inyectando rápidamente la sustancia -es enserio los héroes de mobius no pensaron en algo mejor que un truco barato?-pregunto -yo que creí que eliminando esos guardias de g.u.n me darían un reto mayor-decia cruzándose de brazos a un con el pequeño zorro aferrado a su cuello –no entiendo este es un sedante especial deberías de estar cayendo al suelo-decía el zorro bastante impresionado –es hora de que comprendan que no soy como ese inútil de robonick-decía mientras se sacudía la pequeña peste que tenia aferrado hasta ese momento arrojándolo contra Sonic

-bien este será conocido como el día en que casi atraparon a magic mask, claro si fueran más listos-decía riendo mientras solo sacaba un pequeño control de su muñeca y al presionarlo varios globos comenzaron a salir elevándose rápidamente –me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer –decía haciendo una reverencia – no te escaparas esta vez – decía el zorrito el cual ando un salto se logro aferrar al ladrón cuya fuga parecía inevitable

-eres un insecto y a los insectos se les fumiga -decía el ladrón sacando un revolver, solo se escucho la detonación y ruido que hizo su pequeño cuerpo al caer –tails ¡–grito el erizo acercándose a hacia donde se encontraba su compañero solo para encontrar asu pequeño amigo sangrando de su pecho y una fuerte herida en la cabeza –so…ni..c-s…an?-fue las únicas palabras que pronuncio el zorrito antes de quedar inconsciente mientras era cargado por el erizo y llevado al hospital más cercano

Unas horas después todo el grupo ya estaba reunido en el hospital esperando noticias –ya han pasado más de 4 horas cuánto tiempo más necesitan?- Pregunto una ardilla la cual lucia más preocupada que el resto –maldición! Ese plan era una estupidez - decía el erizo azul golpeando fuertemente una pared del hospital -tranquilo sonic ya verás que todo saldrá bien-decía una voz infantil que aunque estaba preocupada mantenía su personalidad alegre por fin salio una pequeña figura que les era familiar un pato con algo envejecido por los años

-el paciente está estable, sufrió una pequeña conmoción cerebral debido al golpe seco que recibió pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse en unos minutos debería despertarse –decia la voz serena del viejo pato el cual solo se acomodo sus lentes –afortunadamente las balas no perforaron ningún órgano, ni arteria importante-decia sonriente mientras asia una reverencia a sonic y le entregaba una hoja de papel y una pluma y sin preguntar Sonic la tomo y firmo –gracias tan pronto como despierte debería poder irse a casa aunque recomiendo que se quede lo que queda de la noche de hoy hasta el medio día para que podamos observar su evolución

Sonic solo asintió –podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto un tanto preocupado alo cual el médico solo asintió –siempre cuando no molesten al paciente-advirtió señalándoles de forma graciosa todos asintieron un poco sonrojados y se dirigieron a la habitación

Sonic se sorprendió al entrar ya habían cientos de regalos, rosas e inclusive golosinas amontonados alrededor de la cama –aunque elias pudo tapar la noticia del escape de magic mask no pudo tapar la noticia del accidente de tails, ante todos tails se lastimo cuando estaba instalando nuevas mejoras para el tornado-decía Sally con cara un tanto triste –es increíble lo popular que se ha vuelto entre las chicas-dijo Sonic riendo mientras miraba los multiples obsequio, sin notarlo al decir estas palabras Cream miro a Sonic con una mirada asesina que por fortuna no fue notada por nadie –que esperabas, chico tierno, ojos azules, lo suficientemente inteligente como para construir una nave espacial el solo, y un gran sentido de la justicia,-dijo Sally cruzándose de brazos riendo un poco –saca tus conclusiones, me sorprende que no tenga novia asta este punto –dijo Sally soltando un suspiro que fue acompañado con la mirada algo triste hacia el pequeño el cual lucia tranquilo solo el pequeño vendaje en su pecho y en su frente delataban lo que había sucedido

–crees que este soñando de nuevo con ella?-pregunto sonic a cream la cual pareció entristecerse un poco –seguramente el solo tendrá ojos para ella-decía forzando una sonrisa la cual no convenció a nadie era increíble que ya hubieran pasado 3 años desde la batalla con el metarex y la inevitable muerte de cosmo la cual afecto mucho al pequeño zorro, después de eso ya casi no salía de su casa en mistic ruins amenos que hubiera una misión o una aventura con sus amigos, y que su casa quedara en medio de la nada no ayudaba mucho

Se escucho un gemidito tan leve que solo knukles escucho –oigan creo que el enano esta despertando-dijo en su tono duro e insensible de siempre aunque en el fondo sentía una gran preocupación

Se volvió a escuchar la mismo sonido solo que esta ves aquellos ojitos color azul se abrieron lentamente –que bueno que estés bien nos tenias preocupados hermano-dijo Sonic con su clásica pose con el pulgar arriba –tengo mejores cosas que hacer que asistir a tu funeral-dijo Sally en son de broma y riendo de la forma que lo hacia siempre –tails por favor no nos vuelvas asustar de esa forma-dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a tails el cual se sonrojo un poco ante el abrazo sin embargo miro a las 3 personas inclusive a cream con una mirada que irradiaba confusión –me lla..ma..ste ta..ils? Ese es mi nombre?-pregunto tímidamente el pequeño zorro mientras todos se miraban los unos a los otros confundidos

continuara...


	2. amnesia

bueno pues aqui traigo la segunda parte de esta historia n.n

**"Amor de sangre teñido En sombras dejaste el valor. Pusiste tu alma a cambio, Y a cambio obtuviste, La intriga de su corazón…"**

* * *

><p>AMNESIA<p>

No bromees asi hermano, con el susto que nos distes no estamos para bromas –dijo sonic con un gesto de molestia y preocupación, sin embargo el semblante del zorrito no cambio cerro los ojos y con esfuerzo intento recordar sin embargo no ocurrió nada y el zorrito solo se dejo caer en la cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza –donde estoy? Tuve un accidente?, donde estan mis padres?-dijo tails levantandoce llevandoce su mano asta su venda –tranquilo amiguito ¿vale? Primero traeremos a los medicos para que te examinen y luego responderemos tus preguntas –dijo Sally abrazandolo mientras le daba un beso en su frente que solo le hizo sonrojar

el día continuo en exámenes y demás –haber tails puedes responderme unas preguntas?- pregunto el zorrito solo asintió tímidamente –cuanto es 2 + 2-pregunto -4-fue la respuesta que recibió casi inmediata a lo cual el doctor solo punto unas cosas en su libreta la raíz de 36?- -6 por quien me toma-respondió el zorrito mientras se cruzaba de brazos –quien es robonick?- sin embargo el zorrito negó –no se quien es-respondió –bueno ahora una mas difícil, dime que es un motor a reacción?-dijo el doctor mirándolo fijamente el zorrito cerro los ojos y lanzo un suspiro -es un tipo de motor que descarga un chorro de fluido a gran velocidad para generar un empuje el término se refiere generalmente a una turbina de gas utilizada para producir un chorro de gases para propósitos de propulsión-contesto el zorrito –tal como me lo imaginaba-dijo riendo un poco mientras solo le revolvia su pelo –hagan pasar a los demas, ya pueden retirarse-dijo el doctor comandando a su colegas exceptuando uno que quedo asu lado

momentos despues estaban todos reunidos –muy bien lo que tails tiene no es mas que amnesia el golpe en la cabeza fue mas fuerte de lo que imaginamos-dijo llevandoce a su ala pensativo –no te preocupes por las respuestas que me diste tu memoria a largo plazo esta bien, por eso puedes hacer calculos e inclusive saber algo tan basico en aviación –dijo sonriendole –pero por que no recuerdo nada?-pregunto el zorrito impaciente –parece que con el golpe ciertas áreas de tu cerebro se desconectaron …. Con el tiempo podras recordar pero el proceso puede llevar semanas e inclusive años- dijo dando un suspiro mientras miraba como tails bajaba la cebeza – hay una forma de reconectarlas, con cirugia-dijo un pequeño lobo que asta ese momento habia permanecido callado –pero deben saber que hay un gran riesgo de causar mas daño que bienestar-termino mientras se volvía a callar –agregado el echo de que es una cirugia larga y tu cuerpo quisas no la resista…- -la quiero no importa lo que me pase quiero poder recordar-dijo el zorrito con decisión interrumpiendo al doctor el cual no parecía sorprendido con la respuesta del pequeño

-lo siento pero no-se escuho una voz la ual sonaba tranquila y amistosa –de ninguna manera permitiré que pongas en riesgo tu vida-se volvio a escuchar –pe..r..o –gimoteo el zorro –es mi ultima palabra firme como tu tutor así que no importa cuanto gimotees la decisión la tomo yo –sentencio el erizo el cual solo se sentó aun lado de el –bueno aun quedan algunos exámenes que hacer para descartar algun otro padecimiento-decia haciendo una reverencia que fue seguida por su compañero –les devo recordar que la hora de visitas termino hace 2 horas pero pueden quedarse media hora mas-dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta

El resto del tiempo paso entre risas y juegos entre cream y tails solo siendo observados por sonic el cual miraba como su amigo sonreía por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo sin embargo todo lo bueno tenia que terminar y se tuvieron que retirar

–por favor ven mañana-dijo tails sonriendo mientras sujetaba su mano alo cual cream solo sonrojo –s…i-respondió tímidamente guardando su sonrojo ya que si sally lo notaba seguramente la estaría molestando todo el camino la puerta se cerro dejando al zorrito el cual simplemente se recosto y termino por quedarse dormido al poco tiempo con una sonrisa

Todos se encontraban deprimidos todos menos Sonic que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido era el único que lucia feliz inclusive tarareaba una cancion –por que estas de tan buen humor lo que sucedió con tails es algo terrible –dijo cream dando un golpecito un tanto molesta –pues no se ustedes pero creo que desde lo que paso con cosmo perder la memoria es lo mejor que le ha pasado y de eso quería hablarles, no quiero que hablen hacerca de cosmo, seria mejor borrarla –dijo sonic mirando a Sally y a los demas de forma bastante calmada –pero eso no seria mentir?-pregunto cream con un poco de duda en sus palabras

-el no puede olvidarla y considerando lo que paso hace unas semanas creo que le hariamos un favor-dijo dando un suspiro recordando que tan solo unos dias antes habian encontrado a tails tendido en el suelo con un fuerte olor a gas afortunadamente llegaron cuando apenas habia quedado inconciente, cream solo bajo la cabeza junto con los demas –mas que una petición es una orden sera una mision interna, queda claro?-dijo dandoles la espalda con una sonrisa muy marcada en el pero por dentro sentia algo muy distinto –que aremos con el jardin que le dedico a cosmo y con la flor?-pregunto Sally –eso no es problema, la mayoria de los resgistros aparece que rosmary prower era una aficionada a la jardinería y además recuerda que tails vive la casa de sus padres desde que nos enteramos de su desaparición –no seria muy raro que hubiera un jardin y que el cuidara de el-dijo con total tranquilidad dicho esto cada quien sigui su camino

dejando a la pequeña sola en las puertas del hospital esperando a que su mami viniera por ella –perdóname tails-dijo por ultimo mientras corria a los brazos de su madre que habia terminado su ronda por aquel dia


	3. reinicio

_Que habré olvidado este día?_

_Si al acostarme cierro los ojos y no veo_

_Ni la visión de quien me mira con pasión_

_Ni las manos de la oscuridad que me abraza con fervor._

_Espero no sea algo importante,_

_Aunque me tortura pensar que abre olvidado un buen recuerdo,_

_Que a la cercanía de este atardecer podre recordar_

_Y no será nada importante, será un recuerdo olvidado..._

REINICIO

Era bastante temprano y todos se habian reunido todos menos cierta coneja que al parecer se le habia echo tarde –bueno ya son las 9 y cream no aparece asi que entremos-dijo Sonic con su clásico tono de despreocupación, los demas asintieron y junto con el erizo entraron, y pasaron sin problemas los controles de seguridad tipicos en un hospital militar.

Sin emabrgo cuando llegaron a la habitación de su pequeño amigo este no se encontraba sonic entro en panico al pensar de que algo le ubiera pasado a su hermanito por lo que salio muy apresurado de la habitación junto con los demas sin emabrgo cual fue su sorpresa al pasar por los pasillos encontraron a cierto zorro recostado en uno de los árboles del jardín con cierta conejita en sus brazos durmiendo placidamente emitiendo leves ronquidos que parecían mantener feliz al pequeño

-vaya no pensé que trabajaras tan rápido-dijo amy poniéndose en una pose bastante juguetona, -he…m no es lo que estan pensando-dijo de inmediato el zorro poniéndose de mil colores en cuanto noto la presencia de sus amigos –tranquilo my friend-dijo sonic el cual parecia ser el que mas disfrutaba de la ecena –no querrás que se despierte-dijo mientras solo miraba la cesta que estaba junto a ellos

-almenos pudo habernos dicho que vendria antes llevamos una hora esperandola-contrarresto nudillos algo enfadado mientras tan solo se sentaba en el suelo –bueno, bueno nos diras que tanto paso?-pregunto la eriza oji verde mientras se incaba en el pasto

-claro que no!-dijo el zorrito un tanto indignado mientras miraba amy con un poco de fastidio –aun eres una extraña para el, así que mide tus palabras, por favor-dijo Sonic mientras sacaba un termo con algo de café y simplemente lo bebía –es cierto perdoname-dijo sonrojandoce –bien ya tenemos que irnos el transporte no nos esperara para siempre-dijo sonic por ultimo mientras se levantaba junto con nudillos que fue a ayudar a tails a cargar a cream , esta al sentir que tails se levantaba hiso unos gestos muy divertidos.

Tails miro como mientras avansaban comensaban a aparecer 4 personas que comensaron a seguir su mismo paso, todos eran militares vistiendo un uniforme que le impedia ver su rostro "esto es muy extraño"penso el zorrito pero pronto entendio la razón de por que les acompañaban

Apenas salieron del hospital vio a varios reporteros los cuales saltaron con miles de preguntas que el pobre zorrito no alcanzo a comprender del todo entre todos hicieron bolita a tails y cream que a pesar de todo el escándalo seguia durmiendo en la espalda del zorrito, con algo de trabajo lograron llegar a la limosina, y de inmediato se puedieron enmarca para quitarse de encima a aquellas alimañas

Tails unicamente miraba un poco sonrojado a tdos ahí en especial nudillos el cual por alguna razón parecía irritado, -e….to sonic-san cierto?-pregunto timidamente el pequeño mientras desviaba la miraba hacia sonic con un poco de duda esperando a que no lo hubiera confundido

-Si amiguito que sucede?-pregunto sonic con aquella voz tranquilizadora de siempre –et…to es solo que quiero preguntar algo sobre mi, soy una estrella de rock o algo por el estilo?-pregunto el zorrito sonrojándose asta quedar bastante rojo, sin embargo al decir esto todos comenzaron a reírse inclusive sonic que intentaba mantenerse serio no podia el imaginarse a tails con esos atuendos simplemente era una imagen muy linda

-n..o n..o para nada-respondio sonic con un notable sonrojo por haberse reído asi de su amiguito tan solo dio un suave respiro para calmarse –por que tanto escandolo?-pregunto cierto conejita que se encontraba asta ese momento recostada en el hombro de tails –que bueno que te levantaste trajiste las revistas que te pedi?-pregunto sonic mirando a cream con una mirada un tanto dura pero sin perder su encanto

-s..i respondio la conegita un poco apenada, eres muy malo tails dijiste que despertarías cuando ellos llegaran-dijo cream mientras revisaba la canasta sacando un par de bocadillos –te veías tan linda que no quise romper ese encanto-contraresto el zorrito haciendo sonrojar a cream alo cual la risa no se pudo esperar

-aquí estan tienen suerte que mi mami las coleccione-dijo la conegita sonrojan doce un poco aunque sonic sabia su pequeño secreto –esta bien aunque no se que haria una enfermera con una revista de ingenieria mecanica-dijo sonic sonriendole de manera picara a cream que solo se puso muy roja y tan solo trato de ocultarlo

Que son?-pregunto tails en un intento de desviar el tema y que dejaran de molestarlos –esto bueno son los ultimos numeros de unas revistas de ingenieria bastante populares-dijo sonic poniendolas en la mesa y sonriendole

En la portada se encontraba una foto de tails sosteniendo una llave de tuercas con el encabezado "entrevistamos a miles prower le preguntamos hacerca de la nueva serie de aviones e100 y esta fue su respuesta….."

la otra tenia un encabezado parecido "lea la biografia una de las mentes mas brillantes de ingeniería" y aun lado una foto de tails vistiendo un cosplay de mago bastante curioso

la mente mas brillante?- pregunto un tanto sonrojado –que no se te suba a la cabeza niño-respondio el equidna con su tono malhumorado de siempre –no seas tan duro idiota-dijo cierta voz y tan solo se escucho el ruido de un fuerte zape tails seguia mirando las revistas un tanto sonrojado, sobre todo al leer el encabezado de la tercera –la tecnologia nunca sustituira la habilidad de un piloto- al pronunciar esas palabras hubo un momento de silencio por un momento parecia como si tails hubiera recordado algo pero despues de un segundo nego un tanto sonrojado –la frase me suena familiar pero no se de donde-dijo llevandoce su cabeza asus piernas un tanto desesperado –eso es por que es tu frase, lo dijiste la primera vez que peleaste con nosotros en los freedom Fighters-dijo sonic con una sonrisa, cream lo abrazo de forma muy protectora

el resto del camino continuo con sonic hablando de cómo robo Nick se habia apoderado de mobius de los peleadores de la libertad y los multiples enfrentamientos que habian tenido contra el, como gracias a tails y a sus invenciones habian vencido en cada batalla y como casi mueren en la batalla final cuando por fin lo vencieron y lograron recuperar la libertad del planeta, tails unicamente, escuchaba un tanto escéptico todo parecia ser

De repente la limosina entro a un lugar sin pavivemento lo cual no hiso mas que agitar un poco las cosas en su interior haciendo que sonic derramara parte de su soda sobre cream y qu esta se aferrara a tails como si su vida dependiera de ello esto iso poniendo al zorrito de todos los colores imaginables

Momentos despues el auto se detuvo –disculpen si se ha puesto un poco duro el camino pero no hay pavimento por este lugar-decia el conductor mientras abria la puerta y hacia una reverencia –espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje-dijo por ultimo mientras regresaba al haciento del conductor, asta cierto punto parecia ser un lobo pero habi algo en el que hacia que tails desconfiara de ello no lo sabia con exactitud pero era como si tuviera una firma en su frente que le dijera que algo no era normal

-cream siento haber derramado mi soda sobre ti no fue intencional-dijo cierto erizo mientras se dirigia a cierta coneja que aun estaba abrazada de tails y que como se conportaba no tenia intenciones de dejarlo ir tan fácilmente –no te preocupes tails debe tener un par de ropas para su genomo quizas te puedas prestar unas-dijo amy sonriendo de manera maliciosa

Tails solo miraba sonrojado las acciones de cream aunque tan poco le molestaban mucho –genomo?-pregunto en un tono apenas audible –ya lo entenderás cuando lo veas-dijo Cream con una sonrisa mientras solo señalaba el imponente edificio que se mostraba frente a ellos tails solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás con un gesto de total incredulidad –ahí es donde vio?-pregunto un poco sonrojado ante el edifico imponente

Se trataba literalmente de una vieja mansión de color naranja, a su lado había un gran taller de 2 pisos que era poco mas pequeño que la mansión pero no dejaba de ser extremadamente grande sin embargo lo que llamaba mas le llamaba la atención al joven zorro no era aquello, si no un hermoso aeroplano con el logo de tails en la cola aun lado del taller –es un…. E-51-dijo con la boca prácticamente se le podía ver la baba caer, cream solo rió y lo soltó por fin al hacerlo solo se vio una estela de luz naranja recorriendo cada parte del aeroplano –no puedo creerlo esta es una joya de colección -eran las únicas palabras que se podían escuchar –creo que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad antes de lo que esperábamos-dijo Sonic para si mismo sin poder evitar reírse discretamente

Después de cerca de unos minutos el zorrito pareció por fin calmarse y simplemente se sentó en el pasto mirando fijamente aquel avión con ojos muy abiertos que demostraban emoción –me muero por ver como se mueve-dijo finalmente mientras se levantaba todos miraban divertidos la escena –solo no lo hagas muy pronto aun estas muy débil para poder soportar un vuelo-dijo Cream que lucia un poco preocupada por lo bien que conocía a su "amigo"

-en fin ya esta haciendo mucho frió hermano no nos vas a invitar a pasar a tu casa?-pregunto divertido el erizo quien miraba un poco divertido a tails –e…to gomene-dijo rascan doce un poco su cabecita con un notable sonrojo en el pues se le había olvidado por completo el asunto que los ocupaba –aunque no se si llamarlo hogar nunca he estado aquí-dijo despues de un momento mientras solo bajaba la cabeza un tanto triste, sonic simplemente maldecía por dentro por haber dicho algo tan estupido , -no importa ya podras llaramarlo hogar-dijo una voz recia pero sin sonar amenazante que provino del equidna que tan solo se mostraba con su mirada al chico

Después de aquello tails se acerco a la mansión un tanto nervioso pues detrás de la puerta se encontraría la vida que había olvidado, tomo un poco de tiempo pero después de cerca de 5 minutos por fin reunió suficiente valor para poder abrirla, era una casa con cierto lujo y tal como parecía por fuera era muy espaciosa –tails cierra la boca-dijo amy quien parecía divertida por las reacciones de el zorrito –lo siento es que todo parece sacado de una película, de verdad soy tan rico?-pregunto mirando con un poco de desconfianza a sus amigos –tu padre fue uno de los generales legendarios,ayudaste a mobius en innumerables ocasiones y as vendido muchas patentes de inventos-dijo sonic con mientras abrazaba al zorrito le revolvía su pelo –amo disculpe no le escuchar llegar-decía una voz delicada y a la vez cariñosa

Se trataba de una pequeña chica con un traje de mucama francesa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, rostro con rasgos muy finos y 2 pequeños bulbos color violeta y una cabellera color plata –me tenia preocupada generalmente no suele ausentarse tanto tiempo sin llamar-decía haciendo una reverencia –qui…en eres y por que tienes ese uniforme?-pregunto el zorrito mientras sin notarlo daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con un sonrojo bastante notable –que quiere decir con quien soy amo, soy yo omsoc usted me creo-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente –omsoc no creo que deberías hacer eso-dijo cream que miraba como tails parecia muy incomodo –amo soy yo no me reconoce- volvió a preguntar quedando muy cerca del pobre zorrito que prácticamente parecía un tomate –el no te recuerda, sufrió un accidente y tiene amnesia-dijo nudillos mientras desviaba la mirada igual de sonrojado

-disculpe amo yo no lo savia-dijo haciendo una reverencia de arrepentimiento –me llamo omsoc soy un genomo un robot con componentes orgánicos, usted me creo con la finalidad de hacer compañía y mantener este lugar en orden mientras usted esta de viaje-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada un tanto apenada –también tengo conocimientos en mecánica y enfermería-termino por fin mientras tan solo se daba media vuelta, sonic y los demás sabían la verdadera razón tras la constricción de aquella robot e hiba mas allá de ser una simple compañía

-les traeré algo de beber si les parece-dijo mientras regresaba por donde había venido –por cierto Elias llamo dijo que tenia problemas con el virus macverick, seria bueno que le devolviera la llamada amo- termino decir mientras desaparecía tras una puerta que lucia bastante antigua,

-virus?-se pregunto el zorrito sin embargo comenso a sentir como todo se enublecia y momentos después simplemente se desvaneció lo ultimo que escucho el zorrito fue un pequeño grito de una niña

* * *

><p>Bueno asta aquí termina el capitulo de esta semana espero que les guste sin mas me despido no sin antes agradecer a sonamyfan por seguir mi publicación<p>

como se dieron cuenta en esta ocacion fue un poco mas largo debido a que quiero terminar con esto que viene siendo el prologo de la historia y comenzar a desvelar el misterio que hay tras cream y tails

en fin espero que disfrutes leyendo esto tanto como yo al escribirlo


	4. una noche a solas

"Una sonrisa suya es mi gloria, y por alcanzar su cariño le tributaría el homenaje de todo mi ser"

_Una noche juntos_

* * *

><p>"<em>tails se encontraba mirando el monitor –my lady le entrego el virus mv tal como prometí espero que respete nuestro acuerdo- era lo único que se podía leer en el viejo monitor -aun no puedo creer que tengo esta pieza de usted-apareció en la pantalla por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente feliz –todo sea por las piezas que necito para el proyecto bio c –escribió mientras una sonrisa diabólica aparecía en su rostro <em>

–_Como digas, en cuanto a tus amigos- _

_-tranquila ellos son lo suficientemente estupidos para sospechar de mi-_

_-reina roja te esperare con los brazos abiertos en las cercanías donde encontramos al conejo blanco-_

_-te encanta el dramatismo?-_

_-No es solo que seria aburrido un encuentro común -tails por alguna razón comenzó a reir"_

Tails despertó muy asustado –donde estoy?- de repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho que le obligo regresar a la cama –tranquilo tailsy te desmayaste hace unas horas , ahora recordaba lo que había pasado –fue un sueño-dijo para si mismo mientras sonreía

Tails estas muy pálido seguro estas bien?-pregunto la conejita mientras dejaba un pequeño libro infantil a un lado y tan solo abrazo a tails –donde están todos?-pregunto un tanto sonrojado por las muestras de afecto –se fueron hace como una hora antes de que caer la noche, mi mami tiene guardia hoy en el hospital Haci que no importa si me quedo a cuidarte-dijo desviando la mirada –estas todo rojo seguro que no te sientes bien?-pregunto riendo un poco –yo podría preguntarte lo mismo-dijo tails separándose del abrazo

y mirándole tímidamente –por que haces todo esto?, no dormiste para poder llevarme refrigerios, y siempre estas a m…..- sin embargo las palabras del zorrito se perdieron al sentir como ambos labios se juntaban en un fugaz beso –e..sa es la razón-dijo cream sonrojándose

un silencio lleno la habitación durante un tiempo –si me odias lo entenderé-dijo tocando su mejilla y levantándose rápidamente sin embargo tails le tomo de su mano –no podría odiarte aunque quisiera-dijo tails sonriéndole -cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, y cuando te vas no dejo de pensar en ti-dijo poniéndose muy rojo –en el fondo se que antes de perder la memoria sentía lo mismo por ti-dijo ahora tomándole levemente de la mano "si tan solo supieras" pensó cream mientras comenzaba a llorar tails solo la abrazo de manera protectora contra su pecho.

-siempre te protegeré no importa cual sea el peligro-dijo dando un pequeño bostezo y sin notarlo se quedo dormido junto con cream

* * *

><p>La luz cubrió la habitación y Cream lentamente abrió sus ojitos cafés mientras bostezaba, rápidamente echo un vistazo –ama cream discúlpeme la he despertado-se escucho cream miro hacia la fuente del sonido pero solo consiguió ver una silueta que luego se fue haciendo mas nítida –no hay probl…ma… y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas ama no me gusta-dijo cream visiblemente sonrojada mientras se cubria con las sabanas –tails donde se encuentra?-pregunto cream sonrojándose mientras sentía un olor bastante rico inundar la habitación<p>

-a juzgar por el olor debe encontrarse en la cocina preparando el desayuno-dijo osmoc mientras terminaba de abrir las cortinas haciendo que la luz entrara a un mas a lo cual la conejita solo se cubrió su carita –supongo que hay cosas nunca cambian-dijo entre las sabanas sonrojándose un poco no se había dado cuenta que aun tenia puesto el traje de mucama que osmoc le había prestado mientras se secaba su ropa

Sin embargo el olor era tan delicioso que simplemente no pudo evitar levantarse de la cama e ir al comedor

al entrar al comedor se encontró al zorrito colocando los últimos platillos alo cual crem simplemente se sorprendió ya que eran muchos: crepas, tostadas, ensaladas de frutas y todas con distintos ingredientes aquello parecía el desayuno de un ejercito completo

-se que es mucha comida pero no recuerdo que te gustaba-bromeo el zorrito mientras se dirigía abrazar a la conejita en un inicio se resistió al abrazo pero después de unos segundos coloco su carita en el pecho de tails solo para volver a mirarlo con aquella mirada tierna que tanto la caracterizaba

-tranquila osmoc dijo que tu ropa ya estaba limpia, aunque con esa ropa te ves muy linda-dijo riendo un poco mientras se separaba de ella dejando a cream un tanto sonrojada

Mientras osmoc únicamente observaba de lejos con una sonrisa –al fin las cosas son como deberían ser-dijo por lo bajo mientras tan solo mostraba una sonrisa picara los bulbos y su color de pelo habían cambiado aun color verde sin embargo esto duro poco tiempo

-que hago aquí?-se pregunto asi misma mientras regresaba a la normalidad –será mejor que me apresure-dijo comenzando a caminar sin terminar de comprender que hacia en aquel lugar , mientras de fondo solo se escuchaban las risas de los 2 pequeños

* * *

><p>-espero que entienda lo importante que es recuperar el proyecto nannies-decía una voz mientras solo se podría observar una figura espectral –como le dije anteriormente mi lady cuando fijo un objetivo ni las mismas fuerzas del caos son capaces de detenerme-dijo mientras la sombra únicamente sonreía de satisfacción<p>

Frente a esta únicamente se encontraba la foto de cream y vainilla aunque esta ultima lucia mas joven vistiendo unas ropas de motociclista junto con unos lentes –solo necesitamos el nannie lo que le suceda a la niña no nos interesa asi que has lo que crees conveniente mi buen amigo-

La sombra únicamente comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras solo miraba ambas fotografías y clavaba en ellas 2 cunais –siempre lo hago no importa cuales sean mis ordenes-

* * *

><p>Llegamos al final de otro capitulo<p>

¿tails un traidor? ¿Proyecto bio c?

Por fin aparece nuestro antagonista quien es la misteriosa voz con la que hablaban y por que tanto tails como mk la llaman my lady?

Muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas y no se responderan muy pronto eso se los seguro xd

Gracias matias22008 espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado


	5. amoríosparte 1

"cualquier lugar puede ser el paraiso si se tiene la voluntad de vivir"

"-que eres?- -soy solo tu reflejo en el espejo, por que haces preguntas estupidas?-"

* * *

><p>amoríos -parte 1-<p>

El aire resoplaba tranquilamente dentro de la habitación de nuestra pequeña conejita quien solo abría sus ojos al sentir los calidos rayo del sol entrar por la ventana de su habitación, no era muy distinta a la de una niña de su edad un par de osos de peluche sobre un fino tocador, junto con un tablero con varias cartas de fans las cuales estaban pegadas en el de forma que al despertar sea lo primero que viera, desde el retiro de eggman los freedom Fighters pasaron hacer un grupo secreto conocidos como los gun x sin embargo solo se reunían cuando había una emergencia, eso hacia que cream y los demás pudieran tener una vida tranquila, y su voz envidiable la había convertido en una idol

-hija tails llegara en unos minutos por ti-se escucho alo cual nuestra conejita solo lanzo un gemidito de molestia –solo 10 minutos mas-decía para si misma sin embargo el recuerdo de lo que sucedería ese día la despertó al instante –enseguida bajo-grito sonrojándose un poco aunque tails no llegaría puntual ni aunque de eso dependiera su vida su deber como señorita era estar lista ala hora que ella misma había propuesto una regla de etiqueta que su madre le había obligado a acatar desde muy temprana edad y ese día no seria la exención

Un baño y un segundo ya estaba lista vestida con un hermoso vestido color naranja que realzaba sus aun crecientes atributos era lo suficientemente provocativo como para dejar a cualquier chico babeando, pero también lo suficientemente decente como para no alarmar a nadie. se coloco sus guantes de seda y salio de su habitación para desayunar

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde el accidente 3 semanas en las que al zorrito le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y reír a lado de su conejita aun no le decían a Sonic o a los demás sobre su relación pero no había necesidad ya lo sabían de sobra solo fijándose en el compartimiento de los 2 pequeños.

* * *

><p>Tails se preparaba para salir de casa aun faltaban hacer unos cuantas reparaciones al tornado antes de que estuviera listo pero las dejaría para mas tarde después de todo la mayoría eran actualizaciones y no importaba si no estaban instaladas si solo iban a hacer un viaje pequeño<p>

Lucia una camisa de color azul con sus guantes de su mismo color de piel eran gruesos y bastante pesados ideales para resistir los viajes con el tornado sin lastimarse, tails miro su reloj –demonios se me hiso tarde-grito mientras únicamente tomaba un par de goggles y se subía al tornado de un salto –cream me matara si llego tarde otra vez-dijo mientras solo se escuchaba el sonido de las turbinas del avión encenderse

* * *

><p>Ya era algo tarde y tails no aparecía, para la conejita no era raro que la dejaran esperando ya era prácticamente una costumbre y por mas que le gritara a tails este no parecía entender aun a si eran esos pequeños defectos que hacian tan atractivo a tails para ella<p>

–y adonde irán?-pregunto una voz dulce que tan solo miraba las noticias de la televisión –iremos a los campos de sakuras de Square Gardens-dijo muy emocionada –te recuerdo que lo tienes que mantener entretenido asta que la ahora que acordamos con los demás-dijo vainilla mientras tan solo levantaba su dedo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras

-lo se-dijo cream riéndose mientras solo se llevaba su mano a boquita para reír discretamente

Se escucho por fin el ruido de la aeronave haciendo las maniobras de aterrizaje y momentos después se escucho como tocaban la puerta a lo cual cream la abrió poniendo una mirada muy seria –creí que habíamos acordado a las 10 de la mañana y son las 11-dijo cream fingiendo un tono de voz furioso el cual sonaba muy gracioso

-lo se es que me entretuve haciendo unas modificaciones-dijo sonrojándose mientras le tomaba de la mano –quería que este día fuese especial para ambos-dijo completamente rojo mientras miraba el suelo –eres un baka siempre sabes que decir-dijo cream sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba

-y bien nos vamos o me tendrás esperando aquí por mas tiempo-dijo cream guiñándole el ojo –después de ti my pequeña-dijo sonriendo haciendo una reverencia para luego ofrecerle unos goggles cream solo se llevo su mano a su boquita y río discretamente –espero que sepas lo que haces al entregarle tu amor a ese idiota-decía una voz débil que sonaba mas como un susurro, a pesar de que su hija era capaz de olvidar aquellos 3 años en los que tails la trato como si fuera basura, vainilla era incapaz de aquello y le guardaba cierto rencor al zorrito por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado asu pequeña aun a si su hija era feliz, suponía que no le quedaba otra opción mas que mirar como el viejo aeroplano comenzaba su marcha alejándose de aquella casa

-Sonic me copias? soy vainilla tails ya vino a buscar a crem pueden proceder con la operación re-birthday-decía vainilla desde su comunicador

-te escucho fuerte y claro lady-se escucho después unas risas conjuntas vainilla podia distinguir a la mayoría de sus amigos aun que claro estaba ella no pondría un pie en aquella mansión

–El pastel estará listo a las 4:00 asegúrense de pasar puntuales de acuerdo-

-do not worry estaremos ahí point-

-eso espero-termino vainilla mientras tan solo dejaba el comunicador y se dirigía a ala cocina

* * *

><p>Sonic se encontraba en la casa de su hermano había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo solo 3 semanas habían pasado y ya había asta un lago artificial con todo y un puente para pasar sobre el y admirar el paisaje, aunque Sonic sabia que aquello fue petición de cream a tails, sonic no podía evitar sentir que su hermanito estaba derrochando dinero aunque considerando la fama y fortuna de sus inventos bien podría darse ciertos lujos.<p>

-quiero que el escenario este montado antes de las 3, mina tu ocúpate de las flores y los adornos –

-tranquila, my love te dará una neurisma por tanto estres-

-quizás tu te puedas relajar pero te recuerdo que tenemos como mínimo 3 horas para tener la fiesta lista y 2 para regresar a casa y prepararnos-

-lo se pero no es para tanto-Sonic únicamente abrazo a la eriza rosada que asta ese momento únicamente se la había pasado planeando la fiesta

-podrías poner las mesas y preparar los bocadillos?-fue la única pregunta mientras el erizo solo sentía una pequeña libreta le cubría el rostro

Sonic únicamente río mientras solo se formaba una pequeña estela azul

-muy bien los que no tengan una viga quiero que tomen escobas y limpien este lugar-grito mientras tan solo miraba como lentamente el lugar se convertía en una sala de fiestas dignas de un rey

* * *

><p>Tails y cream tan solo miraban el paisaje habían disfrutado de un paseo por los campos de cerezos bastante agradable -gracias este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-dijo el zorrito mientras tan solo miraba como las hojas de cerezo caían protegiendo sus pasos<p>

–sabia que te gustaría siempre te a gustado pasear por este tipo de lugares tranquilos-dijo sonriendo mientras tan solo se adelantaba un poco y daba vueltas, tails únicamente trago un poco de saliva pues cream se veía mas que radiante al hacer aquello,

Ya era algo tarde y se podía observar como el sol se ocultaba lentamente dando paso a las primeras estrellas –deberíamos regresar no crees, aun no le he instalado las actualizaciones para poder volar por la noche –dijo el zorrito sonrojándose un poco –pe..r…o vamos a quedarnos un rato mas vale-dijo poniéndose un tanto nerviosa mientras se corría un poco el guante y mirar su comunicador "por favor chicos terminen pronto no sere capaz de mantenerlo ocupado por siempre" pensaba para sus adentros

-cream soy Sonic, tenemos un problema ala parecer a entrado un ladrón en la casa de tails, osmoc la descubrió y ahora la tiene como rehén- se escucho desde el comunicador de la conejita, sin que tails se diera cuenta ella sonrío y luego solo dio rienda suelta a sus dotes de actriz

Únicamente miro a tails que lucia muy preocupado –que estamos esperando ya lo oiste tenemos que ira a ayudar-dijo cream en el tono mas desperado que pudo mientras arrancaba a correr junto con tails aunque en el fondo sabia que aquello solo era una tontería que Sonic seguramente se había inventado

* * *

><p>-dime de nueva cuenta por que diablos estamos preparando esta fiesta para ese niño mimado, ni siquiera nos van invitar-decía un lobo bastante irritado mientras trabajaba en unas conexiones eléctricas<p>

-no pero recuerda que nos darán pases v.i.p para el próximo concierto de cream the rabbit eso es mas que suficiente para hacerme trabajar-decía riéndose un poco mientras miraba extrañado sus instrumentos –que sucede?-pregunto su compañero algo extrañado por su comportamiento –no es nada, esta cosa debe de estar descompuesta, me esta marcando un consumo de 200mj, lo pasaría si fuera en el taller o la casa pero el lugar donde lo marca es en el invernadero-dijo dándole pequeños golpes –bueno lo bueno es que terminamos la instalación antes que se estropee este trasto-dijo riendo mientras solo abría una caja de fusibles y ponía las ultimas conexiones –vámonos de aquí yo invito las bebidas-dijo el lobo animado mientras tan solo ambos se apartaban del lugar

Si se hubieran quedado un poco mas hubieran visto como del interior del invernadero comenzaba a surgir una leve luz tenue, solo para desaparecer tan repentinamente como había aparecido

* * *

><p>a si termina el capitulo de esta semana espero que les guste<p> 


	6. amorios parte 2 pesadillas

bueno pues a qui comenzamos otro episodio mas como siempre agradezco por leer mi historia y disculparme por lo largo que me quedo esta vez

espero no sea inconveniente y sin mas a leer n.n

* * *

><p>Amoríos parte 2.- pesadillas<p>

Tails se encontraba completamente agitado el viaje hasta el tornado había sido mas agotador de lo que pensaba sin embargo poco le importo la seguridad puesto que uno de sus amigos corría peligro, subió primero a cream con cuidado en el tornado y con algo de trabajo subió poniéndose en la cabina del piloto –cream segura que quieres venir? puede ser peligroso-grito el zorrito mientras el ruido de los motores encendiéndose cream únicamente sonrió un poco –omsoc es una amiga y además soy tu navegadora –dijo con el tono más preocupado posible para que tails no sospechara, el tornado solo lanzo un pequeño zumbido y después se elevo en el aire perdiéndose en el horizonte

El tornado llego por fin después de 10 minutos cream nunca había ido tan rápido –tails cálmate-chillo la conejita que estaba medio desmayada en el haciendo de copiloto –después de un momento y hacer las maniobras para desacelerar aterrizaron y al abrirse la cabina tails salto fuera corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la mansión, cream quien apenas se enteraba de que habían aterrizado únicamente bajo un tanto mareada y desorientada pero no podía aguantarse la risa por lo que ocurriría en un momento

Tails abrió la puerta de una patada el lugar estaba completamente obscuro con mucho trabajo podía divisar la silueta de una joven de cabellos plateados atada en medio de la sala con las ropas rasgadas de tal forma que cualquier chico pudiera deleitarse un poco con la imagen, a tails eso le enfureció mas si bien ya sabía que omsoc no era mobiana en todo sentido de la palabra que alguien la tratara así era simplemente imperdonable

Rápidamente se acerco y con cuidado la desato –tranquila todo estará bien-dijo sonrojándose e intentad no mirar la ropa interior de omsoc que debido a lo rasgado del vestido podía verse a simple vista su ropa interior ,al terminar de hacer su labor únicamente sintió un abrazo y únicamente se quito la mordaza que le impedía hablar –feliz cumpleaños amo-fue lo único que dijo haciendo una reverencia tails no entendió bien a que se refería, pero de repente todas las luces de la casa se encendieron mientras todos saltaban gritando "sorpresa" asustando al zorrito que solo cayo sentado rojo como un tomate.

Tails se sentía furioso pero a la ves feliz de que sus amigos le hubieran preparado algo así –sorry my brother pero fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió para traerte-dijo Sonic sonriendo mientras aparecía con Amy abrazada de el –aunque sigo diciendo que dejarla atada y con esa ropa desgarrada fue demasiado-dijo Amy un poco ruborizada señalando a la chica que asta ese momento no se había separado de el y se mantenía abrazada

En ese momento cream entro abriendo la puerta su aspecto desalineado debido a las fuerzas g que había experimentado era notorio aun a si solo necesitaba ir aun baño y arreglarse ahí, sin embargo al entrar vio a tails abrasado de una chica con de la cual sus pechos queda daban peligrosamente descubiertos

Segundo 1* cream cierra sus puños*

Segundo 2*mira a tails con desprecio*

Segundo 3*una emergente aura asesina la rodea*

Segundo 4*ella vuela rápidamente a donde se encuentra tails y lo golpea con toda sus furia*

Segundo 5 *tails es arrastrado hacia los cuartos por una cream con aspecto aterrador*

Todos rieron ante la escena inclusive Sonic quien miraba a la pobre omsoc corriendo hacia la dirección contraria –bueno se ve que es tu alumna-dijo Sonic riendo a carjadas

Pasado un rato tails recupero el sentido y cream se había arreglado y la fiesta había comenzado en el patio de la mansión muy animosamente con una pequeña banda que Sonic había contratado y que tocaba aquella música orquestada que tanto le gustaba a su hermanito

Sin embargo tails se encontraba lejos de la fiesta y únicamente miraba las estrellas con cierta melancolía –por que no te acercas un poco mas?-pregunto la conejita mientras se abrazaba de su zorrito sin embargo este no reacciono tan solo miraba las estrellas –no conozco a nadie de aquí-dijo bajando su rostro un tanto sonrojado mientras sentía como se le oprimía el pecho sin embargo cream solo río –perdóname creo que te di muy fuerte- fue lo único que dijo mientras la risa tanbien le ganaba –no conocerás a nadie si sigues tan apartado-respondió una voz que sonaba mas grave y aterradora que cualquiera que el zorrito hubiera escuchado sin poder evitarlo abrazo fuertemente a cream y se dio vuelta rápidamente poniéndose en posición de combate

tranquilo amiguito –respondió la misma voz tails sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento se desvanecieron solo cayo de rodillas mientras cream le sostenía para evitar que se desvaneciera por completo

-tails te encuentras bien?-pregunto aquel sujeto mientras ayudaba a levantarse

-si estoy bien solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza-tails ya parado solo se tocaba su cien

-uff no vuelvas asustarme así compañero, me llamo rotor-dijo sonriente

-me entere de tu accidente pero no he podido ir a verte, el equipo de aviación a estado moviéndose las ultimas semanas y absorbido todo mi tiempo-dijo aquella morsa –bueno solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños-termino mientras reía y le entregaba una mal envuelta de manera tosca, tails la tomo dudando un poco y sin dudarlo aprovecho a abrirla –es….ssssssssssssss-tails casi se desmaya de nuevo

-un at he estado buscando esta pieza por semanas con esto podré instalar el sotfware del tornado y volver la cabina en una pantalla táctil-dijo tails emocionado y con ojos mas que apasionados

Cream solo se río mientras observaba los ojos de su amado tenían ese brillo característico de el emocionado se olvido completamente de cream y comenzó a hablar con rotor sobre las actualizaciones del tornado, cream lejos de molestarse miraba a rotor que miraba con cierta melancolía a tails a pesar de aparentar estar contento con la platica, después de todo el era como un padre para tails y que el no pudiera reconocerlo debía de ser muy doloroso a si que únicamente se separo y fue directo al escenario después de todo se acercaba la hora de darle su regalo a tails

-cream ya estamos listos-varios personas con apariencias de ejecutivos aparecieron frente a ella sin embargo ella solo sonrío –esperen 20 minutos mas se encuentra platicando acerca de ingeniería a si que aya suficiente tiempo

-señorita cream de verdad pie…..ns.o-dijo uno de los que parecía ser el líder

-ya dije que esa canción será el regalo de tails no quiero que la graben ni la comercialicen es solo para el y mis amigos ¿queda claro?- la voz de cream sonaba mas amenazante que otras ocasiones y los ejecutivos tan solo ordenaron a los pocos trabajadores que quedaban a ajustar los efectos de sonido y demás cosas para la presentación de cream mientras ella tan solo practicaba la canción una y otra vez junto con la coreografía

Habían pasado 30 minutos y después de una bella sinfonía apareció un ejecutivo de presencia algo desagradable se trataba de una serpiente pero sus facciones estaban completamente distorsionadas debido a la edad

-y esa fue la banda máxime agradecemos su presencia dentro de unos momentos podremos de nuevo deleitarnos con su música, pero por el momento llego lo que muchos habían estado esperando la presentación de cream the Rabbit , presentando por única ocasión romeo y cinderella de su propia autoria y escúchenla bien pues será la única vez que será interpretada

Los reflectores comenzaron a apuntar al escenario dejando ver a una cream que se llevaba su manos a sus mejillas para controlar sus nervios "pesar de que he hecho esto cientos de veces por que me siento Haci de emocionada hoy? No lo entiendo nunca me había sucedido esto" pensaba mientras la maquina de humo comenzaba hacerse cada vez mas grande cubriéndola y la canción comenzaba con un pequeño solo de piano y fue cuando vio la razón de por que estaba nerviosa pues vio como Sonic traía a tails prácticamente arrastrado al parecer no había terminado de hablar con rotor y se le veía muy molesto alo cual cream solo río

-esta canción es para ti tails feliz cumpleaños-fue lo único que salio del micrófono cuando ella empezó a cantar

No permitas que este amor

Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta

Ayúdame a escaparme

De este sentimiento...

Con una voz apenas audible Se acerca ala parte del escenario donde se encuentra tails y tan sola da una vuelta con su uniforme de marinero mientras pone sus manos en sus mejillas enrojecidas

Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama

Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga

Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir...

Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo

Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo

Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche...

No me tienes que morder...

Avanza sin temer...

Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...

Es que no puedo olvidar

Los dulces que mamá me daba...

Tan solo mira a tails y acerca lo mas que puede a el al punto de tomarle la mano, todos comienzan acompañar la canción

Algo nuevo para mí...

Y quizá para ti...

Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...

No me ocultes nada

Porque solamente a ti

Yo te voy a mostrar mí...

al decir esto se separo de la mano de tails y se fue al otro lado de la escenario poniendoce de rodillas y cantando aquella cancion

Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta

Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar

El tiempo ahora se va a detener

Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar

Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar

Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme

Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti

Y así la diversión nunca se acabará...

Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí

Sonic comiensa empujar a tails para que se trape al escenario lo cual hace con un notorio sonrojo en sus megillas "de verdad esa cancion la escribio para mi?"

Me puse en los ojos negro delineador

Y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado

Pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré...

Se acerca a tails y le toma de la mano y lo abraza comienza un solo de guitarra y cream abrazo a tails dandole un beso en su megillas severamente sonrojadas

Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos

En la camisa que esta noche me he puesto

Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros

No me atrevo a morder...

No puedo lastimar...

Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar

Aún así mi mama no quiere vernos juntos...

Cuando sóla me quedé...

En ti me apoyé...

tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar

Ven aquí, Romeo,

a rescatarme de este horror

En que ellos me tienen...

Ella se separa de tails y comiensa a bailar para la gente debajo del escenario djeando a tails con una gotita de sudor

El toque de queda de Cenicienta

Abandoné la zapatilla de cristal

Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí

Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar...

Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí

Y que también mintió, dejándola caer

Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar

Él me debe amar como la amó

Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...

¿Verás en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento?

¿Verás en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero?

Lo siento aún vacío y espero que puedas completarlo

Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo...

Aún así yo creo que podrás...

No quiero mentir como Cenicienta

Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar

No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad

O sino el lobo me va a querer comer

Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...

ella volvio a abrazar a tails juntando sus labios con un beso mas que apasionado del cual la mayor parte de los presentes comensaron a vitoriar por la pareja a lo cual cream no hiso mas que sonrojarse y tomando a tails de la mano se lo llevo lo mas lejos que pudo mientras todos no hacian mas reirse

"he dado besos antes en publico para hacer peliculas y doramas pero por que me siento tan avergonzada de hacerlo ahora " se preguntaba la conejita mientras miraba a tails que apenas podía seguirla –disculpa tails se querías mantener en secreto nuestra relación para llevar una vida mas tranquila p..e..r..o-sin embargo tails solo sonrío y rió –tranquila supongo que es un alivio después de todo, eso de esconderse para cenar o salir juntos a lugares muy remotos ya me estaba fastidiando-dijo el zorrito mientras la miraba –además si estoy contigo no me importa nada mas-al terminar decir esto cream solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada sin notarlo habían llegado al pequeño kiosco desde donde se podían ver las estrellas de aquella noche –cie…r..r..a los ojos-dijo la conejita tartamudeando –pero por que?-pregunto tails mientras se llevaba su dedito a su boquita -solo ciérralos vale-cream se sonrojo y al notar que tails había cerrado los ojos tan solo sonrío

–te daré tu segundo regalo-

–pero creí…

-la cancion fue tu primer regalo a hora te daré el segundo-

Tails tan solo extendió sus manos esperando una caja o alguna pieza para el tornado sin embargo nada de esto ocurrió

-ya puedes abrirlos-

Tails un poco sonrojado abrió los ojos solo para encontrar a cream con un moño con la etiqueta "cómeme" y otro cerca de su pecho con otra etiqueta que decía "se gentil"

-tu segu….ndo reg…alo s..hoy yo-cream miraba el suelo un poco avergonzada

-cream no tienes que hacer esto-dijo el zorrito con voz apenas audible sin embargo tails se acero a cream y lentamente unieron sus labios –si es tails no importa lo que me pase-dijo la conejita mientras un rubor aparecía en sus megillas separándose del beso solo para sentir la respiración del zorrito en su cuello alo cual ella instintivamente gimió levemente

* * *

><p>La fiesta siguió su ritmo después de que cream y tails desaparecieran –te lo digo ese niño es un prodigio apenas 13 años y ya tiene varias propuestas de universidades que se pelean por el-dijo rotor riendo mientras Sonic solo miraba de lejos las estrellas –que te pasa has estado muy callado-dijo Amy mientras se abrazaba de Sonic –nada solo señalo una estrella alado de la luna que lucia mas brillante que el resto de estrellas que estaban en aquella noche –tu crees que esta bien borrarla?-Amy solo sonrío y se pego al pecho de sus amado –no se si esta bien pero nunca había visto a tails tan feliz desde ese incidente-dijo sonriéndole alo cual Sonic solo rió<p>

Se escucho un pequeño zumbido y luego el lugar comenzó a llenarse de un humo de color rojo y verde, Sonic sonrío pensando que era la maquina de humo que estaba haciendo se dejante efecto sin embargo todos comensaron a toser y lentamente caer uno por uno inconcientes –que diablos-Sonic miro la maquina de humo de bajo del escenario y esta se encontraba apagada –Amy!-grito Sonic al darse cuenta que ella había quedado dormida también instintivamente comenzó a taparse su nariz intentando no respirar el humo pero fue inútil –mi cuerpo no se mueve!-grito mientras solo escuchaba una risa que venia del escenario

-bien las piezas para el juego están listas-dijo aquella figura la cual era cubierta con una sombra –quien eres?-grito Sonic con el ultimo aliento de conciencia que tenia

-Yo solo soy un humilde ladrón que hoy ha venido a robar un hermoso tesoro-

-tesoro?-

-La vida de cierta conejita color crema-dijo riendo mientras bajaba del escenario

-no lo permitiré-

-grandes palabras para alguien que no puede siquiera moverse-dijo con una sonrisa mientras solo miraba como Sonic caía de rodillas y lentamente perdía la conciencia lo ultimo que escucho fue una risa llena de locura y que haría temblar inclusive al mas valiente

-cream the Rabbit el espectáculo se acaba esta noche-dijo con una sonrisa aquel ser que vestido con un sombrero de copa, capa de seda y una mascara de teatro había dejado inconciente a todos los freedom Fighters dejándola a su suerte

Continuara…..


	7. amorios parte 3 verso

Amoríos: parte 3 verso

"La niña miraba el río  
>y el río le susurraba<br>los cantos de amor de un niño  
>lejano... que al río<br>se los cantaba"

* * *

><p>Tails se encontraba severamente sonrojado recostado en una de las bancas de aquel kiosco aun no podía creer lo que había pasado hacia pocos minutos, el se encontraba despojado de sus ropas con cream durmiendo sobre el en iguales condiciones, por momentos se acurrucaba en su pecho , su miraba sin embargo se desviaba a cierto lugar donde se podía ver cierto liquido blanco recorriendo su pierna<p>

–n…o mi..r..es a b..aj.o m…e d..a verg…üe..nza –gimoteo cream con un sonrojo mas que evidente a lo cual tails solo compartió su sonrojo –crees que nos extrañen en la fiesta?-pregunto tails acariciando las orejitas de cream la cual se acurruco a un mas en el pecho de tails

-Oye a todo no hay música la fiesta habrá terminado?-

–no lo creo Sonic no es de los que detienen la fiesta por una pequeñez como esa-

De repente observaban como la iluminación se va apagando poco a poco algo a lo que tails reacciono levantándose rápidamente buscando primero la ropa de cream y entregándosela rápidamente

–vístete rápido algo no anda bien-

-de que hablas?-

-este lugar tiene su propia fuente de energía alternativa y esta diseñado para trabajar a un en las peores condiciones- respondió tails señalando la casa y el jardín los cuales eran visibles desde ahí, todos había sido devorados por aquella obscuridad y solo la luz de la luna los acompañaban

–además si se hubiera ido la luz no crees que hubiéramos escuchado abucheos o gritos de burla?-recalco el zorrito mientras únicamente se terminaba de poner su ropa y salía con cream sujetada de la mano de aquel lugar

En poco tiempo llegaron al lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta solo para encontrarse con los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos algunos aun con copas en la mano

–quien habrá sido el culpable de esto?- pregunto cream quien ante la escena no pudo evitar abrasarse a si misma

-me temo que ese he sido yo- las luces se restablecieron aunque solo en el escenario iluminando a un pequeño personaje que vistiendo capa y sombrero de copa así como una mascara que le cubría por completo el rostro

-Tranquilos no están muertos solo están durmiendo no mato a menos que sean enemigos y en este caso solo son tus aliados-dijo con una alegría bastante inusual

-que es lo que quieres?-pregunto tails con cierto desden mientras ponía a cream detrás suyo

-precisamente a quien acabas de poner detrás de ti –

-jamás permitiré que le pongas una mano encima-grito mientras apretaba sus puños y presionaba un par de botones en sus guantes convirtiendo su mano derecha en un cañón y sin pensarlo 2 veces lanzo un disparo aquella persona causando una fuerte explosión sin embargo aunque el disparo fue directo hacia su objetivo este se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado

-de todos nunca esperaba que fueras tan impulsivo, pero si quieres jugar jugaremos-dijo riendo un poco mientras desaparecía -jugaremos-antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar el zorrito sintió una fuerte presión en su estomago seguido de un fuerte dolor que lo obligo a caer de rodillas

–y pensar que estos son los héroes mas poderosos de Moebius que patéticos-decía aquella figura mientras se acercaba a cream

-hmmm si vienes conmigo sin oponer resistencia prometo que no sufrirás mas de lo necesario-dijo el enmascarado tomando el brazo de cream quien estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para mover siquiera un músculo

–no lo permitiré bastardo-grito el zorrito quien apenas se recuperaba del golpe y apuntaba el Buster a la cabeza del enmascarado y sin pensarlo 2 veces disparo la explosión que había causado aquel acto envío al enmascarado a estrellarse contra lo que quedaba del escenario en cuanto a tails corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraba cream y la tomo de la mano

-tenemos que irnos de aquí-grito el zorro prácticamente jalando a cream quien aun seguía en shock por lo que había ocurrido sin embargo ante los insistentes jaloneos de tails ambos terminaron corriendo

-…adon..de va..mo.s?-

-el único lugar que conozco lo suficientemente seguro para escondernos es el cuarto de pánico que construí en el invernadero-dijo el zorrito no muy convencido pues a pesar de recibir un Blaster que podía destruir un diamante en el rostro aquel sujeto se levantaba como si nada y visiblemente molesto

-aunque honestamente es una fortaleza impenetrable no creo que podamos mantenerlo fuera por mucho tiempo pero hay un pequeño hangar para escapar-dijo el zorrito mientras corría através del pasto nocturno

La imagen parecía extrañamente familiar

"-cosmo no te sueltes y sigue corriendo-gritaba una voz mientras solo se veía unos pasillos obscuros" tails sintió como sus fuerzas le abandonaron en ese momento y callo de rodillas

-Tails estas bien?-pregunto la conejita preocupada arrodillándose a tails

-si estoy bien vamos solo faltan unos metros para llegar-dijo mientras haciendo a copio de sus ultimas energías llegaron al invernadero el cual lucia frío y obscuro

El zorrito solo abrió las puertas se observaban varias plantas todas ellas de distintas partes de Moebius y a su vez de distintas partes de la galaxia sin embargo de todas ellas resaltaba una planta en un gran pedestal de madera sin pensarlo 2 veces se arrodillo

"-tails nunca te olvidare-decía una voz que sonaba mas que angelical ante los oídos del pequeño"

El zorrito dudo un momento sin embargo logro a quitar una tabla de fantasía que cubría un tablero en que solo se observaban varias letras –cosmo –dijo mientras escribía aquellas palabras en el tablero

–me pregunto por que le habré dado un nombre tan raro a esta planta?-dijo mirando a cream que lucia aterrada

-cream que sucede?-volvió a preguntar pero solo sintió renueva cuenta un fuerte golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente mientras la entrada al refugio aparecía sin embargo era muy tarde pues su perseguidor los había alcanzado

-de verdad creyeron que los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente niño-dijo pateando a tails lo mas fuerte que pudo

-y en cuanto a ti ni se te ocurra escapar, odiaría ver ese lindo rostro manchado por gritos de agonía-dijo con una sonrisa mientras cream solo daba pasos hacia atrás completamente aterrorizada tranquila

-tranquila lo matare primero haci tu príncipe no podrá ver a su amada morir -dijo riendo un poco mientras volvía a patear al mal trecho tails el cual intento convertir de nuevo los guantes en aquel cañón sin embargo, aquel sujeto aplasto su mano derecha rompiendo la mano de tails y el dispositivo a lo cual dio un grito de dolor

-sin juguetes es más divertido, perdón creo que te he lastimado demasiado Haci que creo que es hora de segar las luces-

Tails solo sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y lo último que escucho fueron los huesos de su cuello romperse ante la fuerte presión a la que había sido sometido

Cream seguía con la mirada perdida sin reaccionar –ta..ils-fue lo único que pronuncio antes de intentar correr a donde llacia el cuerpo inerte del zorrito sin embargo su paso fue cortado por aquel sujeto

-tranquila la luz de su vida se extinguirá dentro de poco y la tuya le seguirá –dijo la figura mientras tan solo la tomaba del cuello y lentamente la comenzaba a levantar

Cream solo comenzó a llorar mientras instintivamente intentaba pelear pero era imposible la fuerza de aquel ser sobre pasaba fácilmente al de la pequeña que lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento

-tranquila tan solo sentirás un pequeño dolor –dijo sonriente

La vida de la pequeña pendía de un hilo sin aire en sus pulmones era cuestión de tiempo para que la luz de su vida se extinguiera

-detente!-grito una figura detrás de el una niña con cabellos color blanco y un vestido del mismo color con tintes naranjas y 2 colas dibujadas en el

Pagaras por lo que le has hecho a mi padre-grito de manera infantil mientras las plantas a su alrededor brillaban

-solar boom-grito mientras sus manos brillaban al momento un gran disparo se escucho y el sujeto salio disparado bastante lejos ante una explosión que destrozo la mayoría de los vidrios de aquel lugar

-eres magick mask cierto? No eres más que un vástago que decepción-dijo aquella figura infantil mientras le daba la espalda y regresaba al invernadero

-seguramente ya sabes mi especie así que no hay razón de seguir esta lucha si valoras tu vida te iras de este lugar y los dejaras tranquilos o para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo mirándolo con una mirada aterradora digna de Amy

-me iré esta noche señorita, pero cuanto tiempo podrás mantenerlos a salvo-dijo sonriente mientras este se fundía en la obscuridad de la noche asta desaparecer este

Dentro solo se podía ver 2 figuras gravemente heridas cream estaba menos herida pero debido al shock había quedado inconciente mientras que tails yacía recostado sangrando copiosamente de su mano

Afortunadamente tails había caído en una posición en la que aun con su cuello roto el daño a sus órganos vitales había sido mínimo aun así su vida corría peligro si no recibía atención medica

"por los dioses del caos que haya heredado este poder de oba-sama" pensó para sus adentros mientras posicionaba sus manos en el cuello del zorrito y llenándose de un color verde lentamente sus heridas fueron sanadas, cuando estuvo completamente sano tails dio tosió y abriendo un poco sus ojos solo susurro

–Cosmo-

-no verso-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como volvía a caer inconciente

-descansa oto-san, lo mereces-dijo sonriente mientras corría hacia cream

Continuara…..


	8. hibridos

Capitulo 8: híbridos

Cream se mantenía recostada en una cama bastante sonrojada lo que había ocurrido simplemente parecía ser una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, intento moverse sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió, no era por que estuviera lastimada ni nada era mas el miedo que sentía en la misma habitación se encontraba otra cama en la cual se encontraba recostado un pequeño zorro naranja con una pequeño vendaje en su mano a pesar de todo lo ocurrido era impresionante que tuviera solo un par de heridas superficiales

-podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera?-pregunta a una pequeña niña que se encontraba mirándola de manera bastante atenta sin embargo esta solo negó bastante sonrojada –perdona es solo que escuchado tantas cosas de ti ….-dijo la niña un poco sonrojada mientras miraba a la conejita –discúlpame por no aparecer de inmediato a ayudarlos pero no creí que estuvieran en peligro-dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigirse a la puerta

–a donde vas?-pregunto la conejita sentándose de golpe un tanto confundida

-a donde mas a mi flor si no regreso en una hora esta se marchitara y ya no podré regresar a hacer su preciada flor-dijo la niña con cierta mirada de tristesa

-y eso que? sabes el tiempo que el estuvo esperando que esa flor eclosionase?

-si lo se pero el no esperaba una niña, el esperaba a mi mami no a alguien que se parece a ella-dijo sin poder contener sus lagrimas aquello basto para que cream se olvidara de su shock emocional y levantándose con algo de trabajo se acerco abrazarla

-no cometas el mismo error que cometió tu madre-dijo la conejita un tanto sonrojada

…o…..-intento objetar la niña flor pero fue callada con uno de los dedos de la conejita

-ningún pero, no te preocupes conozco a tails y te puedo asegurar que se alegrara de tenerte-dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba los pequeños bulbos de la niña

-gracias –fue lo unico que salio de los labios de la niña que sin darse cuenta se había acurrucado en cream de forma muy maternal

-deberías salir de la habitación no creo que sea muy conveniente darle la noticia de que es padre de golpe, sobre todo por lo pequeña cuestión del accidente-

La niña solo sonrío y salio a esperar en la sala con los demás

* * *

><p>Sonic únicamente se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles de la casa un tanto preocupado por la salud de su hermano y mas a un de la pequeña, a quien le debían sus vidas<p>

-tranquilo, ese niñato es muy fuerte estará bien-dijo una voz que sonaba fuerte y ruidosa

-lo se, nudillos-dijo bajando un poco la mirada,

-Me pregunto si podrá perdonarme?-dijo con voz tan débil que nadie en la habitación le escucho

Derepente se escucharon unos pasos de la escalera y una niña de unos 5 años apareció sosteniendo fuertemente un osito de felpa

-ya despertó?-pregunto Sonic casi de manera auto mona

La niña solo negó tímidamente

-Hay solo una cosa que no entiendo, tu sola detuviste a magick?-pregunto nudillos con su tono insensible de siempre, alo cual la niña solo asintió un poco intimidada

-sabes que este tipo nos ha hecho pasar las peores derrotas este año?-volvió a preguntar esta ves abrazando su osito de felpa fuertemente

-crees que me lo voy a tragar? y para colmo estas tomando el nombre de nuestra amiga, dime para quien diablos estas trabajando-dijo nudillos casi gritando alo cual la niña asustada solo se pego a una pared

-responde de una ves-volvió a gritar nudillos solo que esta vez omsoc apareció dándole una fuerte bofetada al equidna que lo mando al suelo

-no se que tan especial fue la usted, pero estoy segura que ella no aprobaría que usted amedentrara a una niña pequeña solo por que sospecha de ella-dijo con una enojo que contrastaba con su actitud servicial

-tranquila niña si este equidna gruñón te vuelve hacer llorar solo dime y lo volveré a tirar al suelo-dijo acercándose a ella y dándole unas palmaditas en sus bulbos que solo hicieron sonreír a la pequeña

-m.. lla..m..o verso -dijo la niña mientras caminaba tímidamente mirando a su alredor asustada presionando el osito con todas sus fuerzas contra ella sonrojándose mientras se sentaba en un rincón al ver esto sonic fue el primero que reacciono

-puedo preguntarte donde obtuviste ese teddy?-pregunto con su natural tono amigable

-lo encontré en la habitación de oto-san se veía muy lindo y solo-dijo un poco sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba

-sabes ese osito se lo regale a tails la primera navidad que estuvimos juntos-dijo mientras acariciaba la carita de la niña –recuerdo que no podía dormir si no lo tenia con el-dijo riéndose un poco de manera melancólica

-tranquila niña se que tu historia es verdad, reconozco las facciones de mi hermanito cuando las veo y te puedo decir que eres su viva imagen cuando tenia tu edad-dijo abrazándola dejando a una niña sorprendida pero que inevitablemente correspondió el abrazo de forma cariñosa

-Ahora nos explicaras que sucedió en realidad?-pregunto Sonic con su pulgar levantado sin embargo la niña nego un tanto a penada

-no asta que oto-san despierte-fue la unica respuesta de la niña que cerraba sus ojitos por temor a una mala respuesta del mayor

-como desees verso, bienvenida a la familia-fue lo unico que pornuncio sonic mientras se separaba de ella

* * *

><p>Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos que vinieron de la escalera y lentamente dejo ver aun tails un tanto golpeado bajar con algo de dificultad con una cream ayudándolo a que no trastabillara<p>

Cuando llego a la sala miro con algo de simpatía a la niña que se encontraba en un sillón bastante alejado –supongo que te debo mi vida-dijo sonriéndole mientras era sentado en un sillón con algo de cuidado

-creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo sonic ante una cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes

-es sobre cosmo cierto?-dijo tails dando un largo suspiro mientras miraba a una cream que parecía entristecerse cada ves mas

-algo me dice que no era la flor exótica que mis padres me regalaron antes de desaparecer-dijo dando otro suspiro esta vez mas largo

Sonic compartió la misma acción y con un tono calmado comenzó a narrar todo lo que había pasado en las guerras metarex de forma mas detallada de lo que había echo antes, acerca de la llegada de cosmo y como todos comenzaron la búsqueda de las chaos Emeralds através del espacio y de cada uno de los momentos que vivió con la pequeña sedrian, todo desde la perspectiva de su hermano mayor el cual era mas que conciente de los sentimientos que tails había sentido aun antes de que el se diera cuenta

Tails escuchaba atentamente la explicación y salvo una pregunta ocasional solo abrazaba a cream quien parecía triste al recordar a su vieja amiga, sin embargo Sonic no se detuvo al contar solo lo que había sucedido en las guerras metarex si no que también le contó lo sucedido después de ella como lentamente habia perdido las ganas de vivir, y los múltiples intentos de suicidio que había intentando, cuando acabo tails solo lanzo un suspiro mientras miraba a cream la cual lloraba desconsoladamente con tan solo recordar aquellos días

-eso si cambia todo-dice después de un rato rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado a su alrededor sin embargo sonrío

-pero no se que tiene que ver eso con ella?-pregunto mirando a la niña que yacía al igual que cream llorando aunque por razones muy distintas

-e…to yo t…ecnicamente seria tu hija-dijo un tanto sonrojada un incomodo silencio se formo alrededor de de nuestros héroes con una tails que sonreía –se lo tomo mejor de lo que imaje-dijo nudillos en un susurro

-tails estas bien?-pregunto cream que no se había convencido de la apacible sonrisa de su amado sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta

-tails?-se volvió preguntar mientras un alarmado Sonic pasaba la mano enfrente de su amigo que seguia sin reaccionar y un nudillos que no paraba de reír con la escena

* * *

><p>Después de unos mintos en el que lograron reanimar al zorrito este se encontraba mas que sorprendido por la noticia –creo que les debo una explicación-dijo la niña sonrojándose un poco<p>

-cuando mi mami se fusiono con dark oak ella penso que seria un lindo detalle dejar algo que te recordara cuanto te había amado-dijo cabizbaja –los sedrianos nos reproducimos de forma diferente a la de los mamiferos, cuando nos enamoramos nuestra piel se rodea por una capa permeable parecida a una fina capa de agua agradable al tacto, y esto permite el paso de adn de la persona de quien nos enamoramos-dijo sonrojandoce un poco

-ahora que lo dices recuerdo que cosmo dejo de usar guantes después que empezó la batalla contra dark ouk cuando le pregunte por que los había dejado de usar ella respondió "me estorban un poco"-dijo Sonic mientras miraba a la niña que lejos de lucir segura parecía apunto de romperse en llanto en cualquier momento

-cuando la pelea inicio ella debió de haber tomado la mano de tails, debió de haber previsto como acabarían las cosas, pero eso no explica como es que una niña de 4 años pudo vencer a uno de los espers mas fuertes al que nos hemos enfrentado-grito el equidna rojo mientras se acercaba y golpeando una de las mesas

Alo cual la niña asustada solo se tapo el rostro mientras lloraba

-nudillos!-grito Sonic de una forma que pocas veces se veía en el

-tienen razón en dudar…. A pesar de que somos bebes tenemos conciencia desde que somos una semilla somos capases de razonar y aprendemos de quien nos cuida, sin embargo tu esperabas que quien apareciera fuera mi mami y tenia miedo de que si me mostraba no me quisieras-dijo la niña rompiendo en llanto sin embargo sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y la niña solo sonrío de manera inocente

-tranquila todo sera diferente de ahora en mas –dijo con una sonrisa mientras envolvía a la niña con sus colas

Sin embargo nudillos parecía cada ves mas irritado por la actitud de la niña y sin mediar palabra solo separo a tails de la niña y le dio un golpe que la tiro al suelo

-escúchame niña magick mask es un tipo muy poderoso devasto a mi equipo en menos de 2 minutos y nos habría matado de no ser por que nos trasportamos con el control chaos, y me vas a decir que una niña de 4 años logro que renunciara a unos de sus objetivos –grito mas que irritado mientras la niña solo se tocaba la megilla donde habia sido golpeada

-y…o…..yo utilice esto para hacerlo-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras un resplandor la envolvia pasados unos segundos ella reaparecio dándole una patada en su estomago mandandolo a un pequeño librero el cual se partio en 2 por el golpe

-eso fue por golpearme-dijo jadeando un poco su apariencia habia cambiado ahora era igual de alta que tails su aspecto tierno e infantil habian sido remplazados por unas facciones mas adultas junto con un vestido adornado de flores y nueve colas de energia tras de ella la cual le hacian ver mas amenasante

-esta energia calida, la recuerdo muy bien-dijo sonic mientras sonreia

Sin emabrgo coenso a tocer y tal como se tranformo reaparecio la niña de rodillas tociendo un poco de un liquido Verdi azul de inmediato cream corrio para saber si se encontraba bien pero su rostro expresaba mucho dolor

-es…..toy bien ….solo pu…edo u..sar est..a fo..rm…a p..or 5 mi..nutos al di..a y me excedido-dijo mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojitos cayendo inconciente

Nudillos se levanto de donde habia sido arrojado –tenia tiempo que no sentia una patada tan fuerte-dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña a lo cual sonic y tails se le interpusieron –tranquilos, no le hare nada ,tenia mis dudas pero ella parece ser una digna heredera de los sedrians, la master Emerald no mentia esa chica causara problemas a un cuando su alma no esta en este mundo-dijo con una sonrisa

-magick mask no es de los que se retira, debes tener cuidado mocoso-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar-dandole una ultima mirada a la niña antes de salir por la puerta

El equidna rojo comenso a caminar sin un runbo fijo mientras sostenia una esmeralda –no habia visto que laguien te golpera de esa forma, claro no desde que saliamos-hablo una vos que parecia veneir de ninguna parte

-callate mujer, dime buscaste lo que te pedi?-pregunto mirando como una silueta de una chica murcielago comensaba a aparecer

-si de echo creo que te parecera interesante, todo con respecto al proyecto bio c fue borrado de las computadoras de ese niño-dijo sosteniendo una memoria flash

-diablos sabia que eso solo nos traeria problemas-dijo el equidna

-el arma defnitiva para terminar con todas las guerras, crees que ese haya sido su objetivo desde un inicio-pregunto la chica mientras se apodera de los brazos del eqeuidna que no parecia estar en este mundo

-no lo dudaria, pero en cualquier caso quiero que estes lista para huir con el equipo si se llega activar-

-nunca te dejaria atrás –

El equidna solo bufo mientras lentamente desaparecian de aquel bosque

La habitacion lucia sombria y sin vida solo una computadora era la unica iluminación

Solo se podia leer en ella unas cuantas palabras

"mision failed

Proyecto ninie no localizado sin embargo mis agentes lograron recuperar información interesante my lady"

* * *

><p>bueno después de casi 3 meses fuera por fin regreso con esta nueva entrega<p>

bueno que puedo decir por fin a aparece el fruto del amor entre cosmo y tails que impacto tendrá esto en su relación con cream?

nuevamente nos topamos con otra interrogante a que se refería nudillos con el arma definitiva que sera el proyecto bio c y que es lo que planeara nuestra misteriosa organización hacer con ello?

esta y mas interrogantes en el próximo capitulo n.n


End file.
